


Tender Tensions

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Owain and Brady do anything more than kissing goes well, if very awkwardly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Tensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



Sharing a tent with his boyfriend proved to be a very useful incentive to rejoining the Shepherds. It meant there was no longer any need for Brady and Owain to sneak around, should they desire to be together. Owain had assured him numerous times that they would tell their parents about their relationship together, though Brady did not yet feel ready to do so, and Owain respected his wishes.

"It's good to be able to unwind with you after a skirmish, sir Brady," Owain told him, as he sat beside Brady on their cot and leaned in on him.

Brady followed Owain's lead and kissed him back, snorting when Owain nipped his lower lip as they separated. "Yeah, I'm real grateful yer uncle's tactician matched us together like this."

"'Twas the hand of fate which placed us together, free to consumate our heated passions! Cupid's arrow, shot betwixt our-"

Brady stopped his boyfriend from wasting their time with his wild narrations by kissing him once more. 

Owain could have complained about the interruption, but he melted away into the kiss easily enough, using his famed sword hand to hold Brady's face, lightly brushing his boyfriend's thin cheeks with his thumbs.

"If yer suggestin' Robin's hand controls fate or what have ya... I don't agree. It was plain old, dumb luck," 

"Maybe so, but what matters is that we have this, now, so why don't we make use of it?" Owain proposed, placing his hand on top of Brady's on the cot, holding it tightly.

That was agreeable enough for the healer, who nuzzled Owain's face, before the swordsman launched a true assault of kisses on his neck.

Owain's quick, energetic and sloppy kisses tickled Brady, but he refused to giggle, fearing it would ruin the mood. His hands grabbed the cot when the other man began using teeth.

"You... like this, do you not?" Owain smiled his question.

"Please don't make me say it, Owain..." Brady responded, side-eyeing the other man.

"Juuuuust making sure, heh" Owain chuckled, humming the first word before he dug in once more, now using more teeth than before.

Brady thanked Naga for the fact that his robes could cover the sides of his neck.

The healer took in a sharp breath when Owain's hands made their way inside his nightshirt. Far from backing down, however, he did the same, feeling Owain's pleasantly defined, exposed chest with his hands.

It was only when one of Brady's hands came to rest upon Owain's bulge that the make out session stopped.

"I, er... Sorry." Brady muttered, taking a few more seconds before actually coming to and removing his hand from where it had been placed.

"You don't have to apologize, Sir Brady of the Moistened Eyes!" Owain teased him, in good humor. "I shall wait for the time when you're prepared to go further."

"And... waddya say if this time of yers were tonight?" Brady asked, his voice breaking as he spoke, blushing furiously and feeling a sudden rush of cold in his stomach.

Owain's beamed at the suggestion, moving in to peck Brady's lips. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yeah, Owain... In truth, I've been wantin' to do somethin' with ya for some time now," he said, clearly doing his best to suppress his eyes from watering. "I don't think we got the uh, stuff we need to go all the way here, but... We can always start somewhere, yeah?"

"Damn it... I forgot to ask the merchant if she had any lube in stock!" Owain voiced, much to Brady's embarrassment. 

Owain kissed Brady's brow and gentlu wiped the beginning of tears off the healer's eyes, before taking Brady's right hand in his and placing it once more over the very noticeable bump in his trousers.

Brady tenderly mouthed a 'thank you' to his boyfriend and slowly began rubbing the location with his hand, upon which the duo began kissing again.

This round of smooching was clearly differently-charged, sloppier and deeper than before. When it finally ended, the two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Owain took the initiative, pulling his own trousers down for his shocked and embarrassed boyfriend.

Brady gulped down, his dry throat was not very helpful as a buffer to this sequence of events. With his legs shaking, he knelt on the floor, in front of Owain.

This was far from the first time he had seen his boyfriend naked. Owain had never been too worried about other people seeing his bared body - very differently from Brady himself - It was the first time he had been that close to his boyfriend's privates, however. 

He knew Owain had a nickname for his member, though he cared not to commit said name to memory. He was already familiar enough as it was with the cock in front of him.

Brady wasn't lacking in size himself, but Owain had him easily beat in both length and girth, and perhaps this was one of the reasons the swordsman had no shame in showing it...

Finally taking the erection in his hands, Brady awkwardly inched closer, pulling the foreskin back and giving the head a short lick.

The taste was saltier than he expected, but he would be lying if he'd said it was outright bad. He felt shame crawling inside him as he confessed that he liked it, to himself.

His grip around the shaft had begun to tighten, adapting to the loss of his apprehension. He was no stranger to holding his own member, but doing it to Owain, after all the time they'd waited to do it made for a very different scenario.

"You can do it at your own pace... But it does feel incredible already," Owain told him, with his usual smile.

Brady knew deep down that his boyfriend was hyping it up, as he was famous for doing to everything. It still meant a lot to him that Owain liked him this much, in spite of both of their awkward selves.

Brady was aware that Owain had more experience than him in this area, but it did not bother him then as it did in the past, since Owain had been there to remind him that they were together now, and that was what mattered, though this still spurred Brady to try harder and make his boyfriend feel as good as he said he did.

With each lick, Brady became more sure of himself, and more used to the taste and the feeling of Owain's hardness. He took the head of it in his mouth, struggling at first to suck it and use his tongue at the same time.

Nothing could have prepared the priest for Owain's moans. He was already verbal enough when they kissed and even more so when they used teeth, but this was clearly a different kind of ecstasy.

"Should you keep this up, you're going to be able to drink from my deep well of power soon enough," Owain japed.

Brady took the tip of the cock out of his mouth so he could speak. "Suck it."

"That IS what you're doing, though!" Owain smiled at him.

Brady couldn't be mad about that one, he had walked into it. He then took a deep sigh, smiling about his idiot of a boyfriend, before taking in his cock once more.

Owain's right hand came to rest upon his head, running his fingers through the spiky hair. It was a welcome sensation while he was busy, and it was clear from the occasional tugs Owain gave him, that his action was going well enough for a first time.

"A-Ah, please do not use so much teeth....!" Owain said, between a moan.

"Sorry!" Brady bolted, taking the cock out of his mouth. It was incredibly hard to accommodate Owain's length inside without accidentally brushing his teeth against the shaft. He hoped he would get the hang of it, eventually.

"It's fine, sir Brady!" Owain assured him. "You are doing a marvelous job for your first time, heh heh!'

Brady felt glad his boyfriend understood, and he wasted no time in going back to his activity. He focused more on the head now, that he had some difficulty in getting it inside his mouth. He licked around the head while vigorously pumping the shaft with both of his hands.

It did not seem to bother his boyfriend that he couldn't get much of his erection inside his mouth, however - The head of Owain's member seemed to be sensitive enough.

"I'm getting close," Owain moaned, throwing his head back, and letting the feeling overtake him.

Brady was quick to heed the warning, taking the head out of his mouth and choosing to kiss and suck on the sides of the cock instead, before Owain shot his seed.

The healer wasn't sure if he had a problem with swallowing, but he'd guiltily read about proper conduct in such situations in a raunchy scroll he once found, and avoided it almost on reflex.

Owain helped him get up on his feet, before pulling him close for an incredibly tight embrace, and the deepest kiss the two had ever shared, which easily took Brady's breath away.

"You er... You did good," Owain told him, obviously still winded from his climax, as the two laid back on the cot. 

"I'm happy about it... Maybe more than I oughta be, considerin' how sloppy my mouth was," Brady told him, immediately regretting every choice of words.

"I like sloppy..." Owain whispered in his ear, before his twitching sword hand found a way into Brady's trousers, eager to repay him for what he'd done.


End file.
